Bloodshed
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = | prev_track = | next_track = Cannibal Holocaust | released = August 8, 2013 | label = Nuclear Blast }} It is the first single released by the band's new label, Nuclear Blast. The single was released on August 8, 2013, but this song premiered on the BBC Radio 1 Rock Show a couple days prior. The rhythm resembles a mesh of songs " " and " " as it plays mid-tempo with riffs sounding like or in composition according to reviewers. The very first part has tribal percussion, and air raid siren. The last part is style of . "Bloodshed" features Max's son Igor of . Max explained to Metal Exiles that he likes his screaming vocals, "I needed a punk vocalist for the chorus and I was missing a punk vocalist to go with my vocals for the chorus. I knew Igor had a great punk voice so I called him because I knew it would be cool to sing with my son on the song." Max explained to the official band website as well, "My son Igor has a killer punk rock voice that reminds me of the old days,” Max says. “The chorus has this old punk style riff, almost like a type riff. His voice is killer.” Max expressed interests about the lyrics, "The song is about the absurdity of the human condition in territories plagued by bloodshed all over the world. Not just recent events like Iraq, but also historical conflicts such as the U.S. Civil War, World Wars I and II, etc." This song is about the mass killing of people everywhere. According to musicOMH reviewing the album, "Igor's punk vocals sound more like haunted teenager's bedroom than a professional performance." The accompanying music video depicts Soulfly members performing while the battle replicating the U.S. Civil War is going on in the surrounding. The battle features the use of retro firearms and 19th century style of military uniforms. Lyrics Fire, the burning path Downstroy the weak minds The weak minds rising nature’s demise Enslave system creation Everywhere is bloodshed Wasteland bloodshed Everywhere is bloodshed Wasteland bloodshed Bloodshed wasteland Bloodshed wasteland Bloodshed Life, ravage skullduggery Rage, dethrone the enemy Die treacherous leprosy Scorn the self inflict Everywhere is bloodshed Wasteland bloodshed Everywhere is bloodshed Wasteland bloodshed Bloodshed wasteland Bloodshed wasteland Bloodshed This is my redemption Strangling superstitions This is my conception Condemned for eternity Blood of the lamb touching the empty void Slowly eats my soul Drag down the black hole Join the cult of dark hope Swarm of deadly locusts Beware of the prophecy Rulers of reality Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, didgeridoo * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Tony Campos – bass guitar * Zyon Cavalera – drums, percussion * Igor Cavalera Jr. – additional vocals Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * – , , * Sam Hofstedt – additional engineering * – Category:Songs Category:Savages tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs with cover art